Five years later: Takatsuki Yayoi
by Tusk Act IV
Summary: A look into the future of the original 765 generation of idols. First up, a day in the life of Takatsuki Chousuke.


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters nor the series.

I don't remember if Chousuke's age is ever mentioned so I'll assume he was 12 during the anime.

Here he is seventeen, making Yayoi nineteen (twenty since it's her birthday) and Iori twenty-one

* * *

_"...orry...ee-chan."_

_"...kay...ust remem..."_

-Bzzzt-

Takatsuki Chousuke woke up to the sound of his cellphone ringing. It was late afternoon and after a grueling afterschool soccer practice, he had decided to take a nap in his usual spot.

-Bzzt Bzzt-

_'A dream?' _ He normally fell asleep in the field right after soccer practice so he had taken to setting an alarm on the cellphone his sister had gotten him. With his sister being a top-ranking idol for rears now, they were able to afford not just better commodities but also luxuries such as cellphones. Although, Yayoi-neechan did say that cellphones were needed in this day and age.

With one flip of his body, he was on his feet, dusting off the grass stuck on his body.

'That's odd...the field's empty.' Looking around, he confirmed that the hill he normally napped in that was above the soccer field and the field itself was indeed empty. Normally, there would be at least a few people still practicing but it seemed that everyone was gone.

Well, it wasn't like this was the first time this happened.

Checking his mail just confirmed it.

How many times has he told her...

* * *

"Ah! There he is! Chousuke-kun!"

"Hmmph! Took him long enough."

There outside the school gate was Yayoi-neechan and, surprisingly, her friend Minase-nee. Yayoi-neechan was waving at him while Minase-nee was standing by her side with her arms crossed. She must have been angry that he made them wait. Well, Yayoi-neechan was usually early whenever she decided to walk home with him, but reasoning with Minase-nee was short of impossible.

Well, Minase-nee's temper wasn't his problem; it was that the crowd surrounding the famous idols was the problem. It looked like the whole damn school came.

Thankfully, Takumi-san was with them, the female bancho idol putting off an aura that repelled the crowd. She may have been an idol as well but the kendo stick she had propped on her shoulders promised punishment.

"Ora! Out of the way! Let him pass!"

The crowd parted at that like a sort of human red sea, leaving him with a straight path to his sister. Well this wasn't exactly the first time that his sister had come to pick him up. The school was used to this anyways; it just was that there were three of them this time.

As Chousuke walked to his sister, he couldn't help but feel a bit frustrated. Sure, he had gotten used to having a world class idol for a sister. The family had to avoid getting caught in anything too troublesome to avoid any scandals. He had gotten himself into his fair amount of fights because of other guys showing off how they bought his sister's photo album. He had also gotten into fights with guys who didn't buy the album, as well. Takatsuki Chousuke was growing up in his own way.

When he finally got to the three idols, the crowd was already gone, knowing full well the idols were leaving already. Again, it wasn't the first time his sister had paid a visit to his school to come and pick him up and, unfortunately, it probably wouldn't be the last either.

"Nee-san, how many times have I told you to not show up in front of the school?" sighed Chousuke. "Especially with Minase-nee in tow…Is anything going on?"

He tried to glare at his sister but she didn't look apologetic at all.

Maybe it was just an older sister thing?

"Ah, Takumi-san! We're okay from here. Thank you for accompanying us"

"Oy..don't ignore me…" complained Chosuke although he didn't make any move to stop his sister from exchanging one of her patented Hi-touch's with the rising idol.

"No problem! I need to head back to the agency for something. Take care, sempai!"

As Mukai Takumi got on her bike and sped off, Chousuke tried asking again.

"Yayoi-neechan, is anything going on?"

His sister smiled up at him. Ever since he hit his growth spurt, Chousuke had towered over his elder sister and her best friend. It still didn't stop them from ordering him around though. "We're baking a cake!"

"…let me guess. I'm the muscle?"

"Of course! I'd thought you'd be used to this by now?" Only Minase-nee could get away with saying something like that without looking arrogant. The reason, of course, was due to her always looking arrogant. "Now hurry up! You're wasting time."

Without waiting for his reply, MInase-nee turns and walks in the direction of the shopping district, Yayoi-neechan following her in step.

Sighing, Chousuke follows after them.

* * *

Ever before she was an idol, Takatsuki Yayoi was already famous in the shopping district. For a girl as young as her to be looking after her siblings as well as doing the groceries and the cooking of the house was something worth praising. So when she after her debut as an idol, it would be obvious that the people working there would support her in the fullest.

Time had also been generous for her as she had grown beautifully. Yayoi had foregone her pigtails and replaced it with a loose ponytail with one of her scrunchies, leaving it flowing in front of her. It also helped that she could now afford buying cuter clothes, wearing a simple green one piece dress with a white collar.

So considering that she was now not just a full-fledged idol but also a beautiful woman, it would be a no brainer that she'd be swamped with people the moment she set foot into in the shopping district.

"Takatsuki-chan, want a try?"

"Yayoi-chan, I have a fresh batch of bread right now! I'll even give you a discount!"

"Oho, if it isn't Takatsuki Yayoi! You've grown so much! Here have some of today's leftovers!"

"Please marry one of my sons!"

Smiling, she greeted, accepted, and politely rejected all those who would talk to her. None of this hindered the idol at all and she made her way buying the ingredients.

Of course, this left her two companions walking a few feet away from her, unable to keep up with her pace.

Not that the two weren't getting their own fair share of attention.

It would be fairly impossible for Minase Iori to not draw attention not turn any pedestrians' heads. Even dressed up in a simple high collar long sleeve purple sweater with a simple black skirt and stockings was her idea of not standing out, Chousuke knew that Minase-nee would always stand out. He did used to have a crush on her after all (If your sister's best friend was an idol, it's hard not to crush on them.) He thankfully grew out of it. There were two pictures in the locket she had hanging around her neck. One was a Takatusuki and one was of a man. Neither was of him.

"Oy, Minase-nee." Chousuke broke the silence between them as they watched his sister haggle for eggs. "Why exactly is Nee-san making a cake?"

"Haa?" The look she gave him was something he'd ever forget in his life. It was one that was asking him how stupid he was and one that showed disbelief that someone could actually be that stupid. It was number twenty seven on the Minase Iori expressions list. "You…you do realize it's her birthday tomorrow right?"

"Of-Of course!" Chousuke bet his face was pretty red at the moment. "It's just…Isn't it odd how Yayoi-neechan is baking her own cake?"

His comment caused Minase-nee to pause, her expression twisting to one of wondering eyes looking up and one finer on her mouth. This was expression number twelve and only used when Minase-nee was really astounded on a question enough she'd think about it immediately.

In the end, Minase-nee just shrugs and mutters something about it being just Yayoi-like and leaving it as it is.

Honestly, Chousuke knew she was probably right.

* * *

"Come here you!"

"Uwaahh!"

When they got back to the house, the first thing Chousuke did was to seek out grab his little sister, Harumi, and carry her to his room like a sack of potatoes.

""Nee-san help!" A dangling Harumi called out to the kitchen. "Nii-san is kidnapping me!"

The younger Takatsuki daughter's fate was sealed when only a "Have fun!" was yelled back to her from the kitchen.

Now that they were both in his room, away from Yayoi-nee-chan's prying ears, he set his little sister down and sat in front of her.

"Now" began Chousuke, looking into Harumi's eyes, "What did you tell, Yayoi-neechan?"

"…Eh?"

"I mean, you do realize she's making a cake in the kitchen right?" Chousuke grabbed both of Harumi's shoulders "You didn't say something like we didn't have a cake for her, did you?"

"…Hah?" There it was, the Minase Iori expression number twenty seven. No matter how good looking Minase-nee was, Chousuke always wondered he should talk to Yayoi-neechan about how Minase-nee was a sort of bad influence to his younger siblings.

Kasumi took her nii-san's hands in her own, pried them off her shoulders, and held them in front of her.

"Nii-san, didn't we agree with everyone that we'd be the one who'd prepare Nee-chan's party?"

Chousuke could only look away. "…yes"

"And was it not your responsibility provide the cake?"

"…I could recall something like that."

"Then" Harumi went for the kill "Wouldn't her making a cake imply that she didn't think you'd have the capacity of making one?"

"Guh!" It was a complete overkill. The women of the Takatsuki household were the true holders of power in the family. "…so what do I do now?"

"Hmmm" Harumi leaned back and put her thought into it. "What about helping her with the cake?"

"I see! That could work!" Chousuke got up and rushed to the kitchen. "Thanks Harumi!"

Harumi sighed as she watched her brother leave the room.

"Geez that guy…"

* * *

When Chousuke got to the kichen, it was void of his sister. There was a magnificent looking cake on the table though. It was a perfect looking strawberry shortcake with icing on stop spelling out in English "Happy Birthday, Ta"

"Lucky!" he smiled to himself. Looking around he was able to spot the icing dispenser next to it. His sister must have left to do something. "Hmmm, it's odd she wrote it in English. I guess I'll finish it for her. This "T" looks like a Y so…" He added an "ayoi" to the end.

" Now it's-"

"Chousuke."

Fear. This was what fear felt like.

"What did you do?"

Ever since he had resolved to help his sister, Chousuke had stopped fearing many things. Although, over the course of his relatively short life, he has found three things that he'd always fear.

The first was his parents.

The second was Minase-nee after her fiance calls off a date due to work.

The third was, of course without a doubt, his sister.

"Cho-u-suke"

"Nee-san I can explain!"

Yayoi-neechan was scary when she wanted to be after all.

* * *

The sun was already setting by the time when his sister had decided to go home from the agency. Of course. This time it Chousuke who was there to pick her up and, quite frankly, he never liked visiting his sister's idol agency. There were way too many beautiful girls in there. Minase-nee was already one too many pretty idols for his heart.

"So it the cake was for this Takamine Noa person?" Chousuke asked. His sister had gotten angry at him for ruining the cake so they had spent the rest of the night making it again. Well, at least the family had a cake now.

"Yup!" His sister replied with a bright smile. "Noa-san is always so quiet and secretive that it was hard enough to find out her birthday. She didn't show it but I bet she was really happy."

That was his sister for you. She probably forgot her own birthday to celebrate someone else's.

He took a glance at his watch and noticed it was still too early to go back to the house. The others were probably still setting things up. He had to stall his sister but how?

"Chousuke-kun" Yayoi-neesan suddenly stopped in the middle of the bridge they were crossing. "Can you give me a piggyback?"

Chousuke blinked once, twice, then broke out in a grin.

"Of course, Neechan!"

His sister was unsurprisingly light but their still pace slowed down a bit. Not that Chousuke minded, he needed to buy as much time as possible. Right now, his Yayoi-neechan was just recounting some of the presents she got.

"…and then it turned out to be a clock! I thought I was in serious trouble!"

"Hehehe, even Nee-chan gets flustered huh?"

"Mou, Chousuke!"

"Ow! Hey don't hit me!"

"…"

"…hmm Nee-san?" His passenger suddenly going silent didn't sit well with Chousuke. He tried looking back but it was too hard in his current position. "Nee-san?"

"…ne, Chousuke. Remember the time you ran away and I had to carry you back?"

'_Ah, that dream'_

* * *

"_Sorry, Onee-chan"_

"_It's okay. Just remember not to do it again. Everyone was worried. I was worried."_

"_Sorry, Onee-chan. I just wanted to act grown up to help you out."_

"_You should leave that when you're older . What about this, next time, you'll be carrying me on your back. okay?_

"…_Fine, I promise!"_

* * *

"Looks like I kept my promise, Onee-chan!" grinned Chousuke.

"Looks so. You know Chousuke? You've really grown." At this point Yayoi-neechan puts her arms around him and embraces him "Thanks for the help"

"…hmph, why are you thanking me when I should be the one thanking you." Chousuke's face could probably be mistaken for a stop sign at this point, the warm feeling in his heart threatening to melt him.

"…zzzz"

"Yeesh. Falling asleep now of all times?" Careful not to wake her, Chousuke adjusted his sister's to a more comfortable position. "It's cause you always look out of for everyone. Such a troublesome older sister."

When they will get back to the house, they willhold her birthday party with the family, Minase-nee and a few other idol nee-sans his sister was friends with. He even got her a brand new frog purse for a present.

But for now, Chousuke decides to take the long way back allowing his sister get some well-deserved sleep.

"Happy Birthday, nee-san"

* * *

AN: Haisai everyone! Tusk here. It is, of course Yayoi's birthday, so I decided to do something special. It's also CG idol Takamine Noa's b-day so I mentioned her as well. This was churned out last night so sorry for the quality. I actually fell asleep and woke up today so I really rushed this to be able to post it today. I plan on releasing these time-skip one-shots during an idol's birthday. I'll also try to cram some CG's in each as well. The omake's at the end of my fics are rarely to be taken seriously by the way, although I'm not saying that they're not part of the story. Maybe they are or maybe they aren't. It's up to you I guess. Nothing much else to say but hope you enjoyed it.

For how they look, search Takatsuki_Chousuke in danbooru.

-Ciao

* * *

"Sorry for the wait. Did you start already?"

"Mou, Yayoi. You took forever."

"Sorry, Iori-chan. It took a while to clean up the house. Is this really okay though?"

"Don't worry Yayoi, you're My Best Friend anyways."

"But is the producer really okay with this? He looks a bit uncomfortable."

"…" The sound of chains being strained could be heard.

"Don't mind the pervert. He's into this kind of thing. Maybe we could use these toys I brought over, nihihi!"

"Hmm? But producer once told me that you were the one who was always tied up was y-"

"A-anyways, come here already, the bed's getting cold."

"Hai! Hey Iori-chan, can I be on top?"

"…your always on top, Yayoi."

One of these days he was going to explain to his sister just how thin the wall is separating her room from his own.

Maybe, he should tell her tonight.

"So how exactly do I strap this on, Iori-chan?"

…or maybe in the morning.

"Hold the pillow to his mouth, Iori-chan. I'm going in dry!"

Definitely in the morning.


End file.
